Revenge
by pomidor
Summary: A romantic night in L/Light style. And I don't mean flowers, dinner and sweet kisses. You just have to read if you're curious what it means. Contains Slash!


The detective felt cold wind on his neck. He heard the rustle of curtains. The night wasn't cloudy, so the silver gleam of the moon filled the room. Why he sat in darkness was another question, but he was always eccentric. A smile grazed his lips.

"I expected you" He turned his spilling chair so he could face a dark figure. "Light."

"No 'kun'?" asked the other, but his voice was drained of all humor. L couldn't see his eyes very well, because his back faced the moonlight.

"Old friends don't need to use honorifics."

He heard the boy chuckle. Lights bare feet started slowly moving. Even after what he went though, his way of walking remained graceful. Like the walk of a king, indeed.

He stood on the other side of the desk that L was working on, like he was coming for some sort of business. The first thing that L noticed was a small cut on his lip. It wasn't big, but seemed fresh. Other parts of his face remained the same. L had a bunch of his photos, but they never were quite as beautiful as the original. The silver moon made him seem like a creature not from this world. His face was calm and composed like always, but his eyes were filled with such deep hate it could melt an iceberg. He had an old, holey coat, it's purpose to hide what's underneath.

"Old friends, _Ryuzaki_?" he spit out the false name, only to emphasize that he didn't feel respectable for the almighty _L._ "Friends don't put each other in jail, do they?"

"Oh, yes. I'm very disappointed that they decided to spare your life. I did warn them that you're going to escape sooner or later. You're too intelligent not to. I must say that you were my greatest enemy."

"Stop with sweet words L, they won't save you."

"You came to kill me, I figured. But what took you so long? The flight from Japan to England doesn't take that long, even if you went to Okinawa or someplace else, took a plane to somewhere in Europe, and then landed in London and rode to my place. You just couldn't help yourself and had to take a shower, brush your teeth and comb your hair I see. You must always impress me."

"I had to wash it off of me."

L stood from his chair, rounded the table and rested his back on the desk, nearly sitting on it. He was quite close to Light, if he extended his hand he could easily pat the younger's man head. He did fear that in that case his fingers would be bit off.

"Did you at last feel the dirt of your sins?"

Yagami shot him a bored look. He heard that hundred times already and he didn't have any willingness to explain why the other was wrong.

"It's time for you to pay. You don't even understand how horrible the jail is. Every day, every damned day, they were trying to fuck me or kill me."

"Some of them succeeded with the first, that you're so angry?" the detective asked innocently. Scarlet fury filled the youth glare. He pinned L to the desk with the speed and force of a dragon. L didn't put up much fight anyway.

"You know what? I would have killed myself long ago, if not for the thought of the things I'm going to do to you." He hissed straight into the other's ear.

"Isn't that some sort of sick confession that you can't live without me? In that case …" L was even quicker and shifted their positions, so now Light's lower back was against the table, and L blocked his ways of escape. Before the younger could do anything L covered his lips with his own. L put his hand on the others cheek the second on the desk. Lights fingers were digging into the detective's arms painfully, not quite sure if he wanted to push him away or bring him closer. After few seconds L overcame his fear of his tongue being bitten off and thrust it in. The boy didn't make a moan, he didn't let himself. He was however contemplating killing the other now. It could be his only chance to kiss him before death. L managed to get him into the play. His rough passion couldn't melt the other's hatred, but it could divert it in other direction, if only for a short while.

He ended the kiss, or rather their make out session. He gently moved a few strands of hair from Light's view. He knew, the boys eyes were amber , but it always seemed a little reddish for him. From the fire that burned within.

"Light" he said too weakly, too gently, so he had to start again. "You love to be adored by me. I love to adore you too, by the way. But the point is that it's what allowed me to defeat you."

"You say I'm a psycho, and you don't consider yourself sick for adoring Kira?" he was breathing heavily. It must end now.

"Not Kira. The one I adore is Light Yagami." He answered calmly.

"One and the same." While he was answering he quickly took a knife from his back pocket and put it millimeter from L's neck.

"Too late" and the door flew open revealing armed police officers. It scattered Light's focus for enough time to let L deprive him of his weapon.

L watched as police got handcuffs on Light. He wasn't even fighting with them. He wasn't stupid enough to believe they wouldn't shoot him in that case.

As he was taken from the room he shouted "I'll yet get my revenge, L!" he spit the name out in disgust, as if he ate a worm.

"I can't wait till our next meeting then."

**I would appreciate a review greatly. I never wrote anything for this pairing, because I was too afraid to defile it. I don't own Death Note. Oh, and while I was writing it I listened to 'My obsession' by Cinema Bizarre. It doesn't have anything with the fic, but it's really great. **


End file.
